karlos_maguirez_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
K.M.I.P
Renowned for its excellent food and service, the K.M.I.P resteraunt franchise offers a contemporary menu with a mixed Italian grill and Mexican influence that has been designed to satisfy to the tastes of the discerning pallet. K.M.I.P Menu Starters ''' Soup of the Day Bowl of spicy Chicken Wings(Spicy Chicken Wings with Blue Cheese dip & Stick of Celery) Chilli Cheese Fries(French Fries, topped with our homemade Chilli & melted Cheese) Tostada(Beans & Cheese, melted on fried, Corn Tortilla Shell, topped with Sour Cream & SalsaHouse SaladFresh mixed leaves with crispy market Veg, tossed in a red wine vinaigrette) Garlic Bread(Toasted Tomato & Fennel Bread, topped with Garlic ButterSalsa/Guacomole & ChipsServed with toasted Tortilla Chips) Bruschetta(Toasted Bread with chopped Tomato, Olive oil & Basil) '''Main Courses Pollo Pomodoro(Grilled Chicken breast with a Parmaham & Sundried Tomato sauce served with Gratin Potatoes) Baked Salmon With Creamy White Wine & Parsley Sauce, served with Gratin Potatoes or Fries Classic baked Lasagne(Layers of Beef, Bechamel & Cheese in a rich Tomato sauce, served with salad) 6oz Prime Irish Sirloin Steak served with a side of Brandy Peppercorn sauce, served with chips) Burritos - All wrapped in a Flour Tortilla, topped with cheddar Cheese, Sour Cream & Salsa, served with Mexican Rice-Veggie option (Beans & more refried Beans) Minced Beef & Refried Bean Burrito | Chicken & Refried Bean Burrito Chilli Con Carne on a bed of Mexican Rice, topped with Melted Cheese & Sour cream Penne Pollo FunghiChicken & Mushroom Pasta in a Creamy White Wine Sauce, served with PenneSpaghetti) BologneseRich (Bolognese Sauce, served on a bed of Spaghetti, topped with Parmesan Cheese) Tex /Mex Burger( 100 % Irish Beef Burger with our creamy cheese sauce, topped with Chilli Con Carne, Sour cream & Salsa) Spaghetti Carbonara(Bacon, egg, Cream & Parmesan Cheese sauce on tossed in Spaghetti) Veggie Burger Bandito’s veggie Burger(hand crafted with Kidney Beans, Chickpeas, Coriander, sweet Pepper, Celantra, on a floury bap with Pineapple & Mango Salsa served with Chips Pull Pork Sandwich with sautéed Onions in our BBQ Sauce, served on a Floury Bap with Chips Traditional Irish Stew(Made with 100% Irish Beef and Irish grown Vegetables) Side orders Fries Guacamole, Salsa or Sour cream Basket of Bread Deserts Tres Leches cake(Two-layer vanilla sponge cake filled with peaches, topped with whipped cream frosting, soaked in a three-milk sauce, drizzled with chocolate) Mexican Bread Pudding(Warm bread pudding served with a creamy vanilla rompope sauce and a chocolate drizzle.) Chocolate Cake Molten chocolate cake Flan(Chilled vanilla custard with caramel.) Soppapila and ice cream Margarita cheesecake Swag Pie!!! Drinks Glass of House Wine Bottle of Beer(Peroni, Heineken, Miller, Coors Light, Budweiser, Bulmer’s) Soft Drinks (Coke, Diet Coke, 7up, Diet 7Up, Club Orange)Water (Still or Sparkling) Tea# Coffee(Americano, Cappuccino, Latte, Mocha, Espresso, Double Espresso) Hot Chocolate Pizzas Start with a basic 9', 12' or 14' pizza (tomato sauce and mozzarela cheese) and choose from a wide selection of topings: MEATS: Baked Ham, Pepperoni, Sausage, Smoked Bacon, Roast Irish Chicken, Roast Irish Beef, Chorizo, Roast Duck, Tuna, Hot Sauce Chicken, BBQ Chicken, Satay Chicken, Fajita Chicken, Cajun Chicken, Chilli Beef. VEGETABLES:Mixed Olives, Mushrooms, Red Onion, Mixed Peppers, Diced Tomato, Sweet Corn, Courgette, Fresh Pineapple, Baby Spinach, Sundried Tomato, Caramelized Red Onion, Cashew Nuts, Jalapeño Salsa, Creamy Guacamole. CHEESES:Mozzarella, Cheddar, Feta, Parmesan, Provolone, Low-Fat Mozzarella, Cashel Blue, Cooleney Camembert, Gubbeen Oak Smoked, Monterey Jack, Vegan Mozzarella